With the rise in customer demand for audio and video products, there is a growing requirement for the production of high-resolution, high-quality displays. The Organic Light-Emitting Diodes (OLEDs) are considered to be the star product of the next-generation display due to their characteristics such as self-emission, high brightness, wide viewing angle, fast reaction and manufacturable R, G and B full-color components.
In the current market, the small-to-medium-sized OLEDs have been employed in audio panels and mobile phones as display panels. In the future, the OLED is expected to be further applied to displays of larger sizes such as mobile products, laptops, monitors, wall-hanging TVs and the like. The full-color technology is indispensable and crucial for the OLED.
The large-sized OLED realizes bottom-emitting function usually by means of the combination of thin-film encapsulation technology with the color filter method (WCF) or the color conversion method (CCM). However, the aperture ratio of the large-sized OLED bottom-emitting devices adopting the above-mentioned two methods is obviously insufficient.
It should be noted that, information disclosed in the above background portion is provided only for better understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and thus it may contain information that does not form the prior art known by those ordinary skilled in the art.